The present invention relates to back rest cushions, and, more particularly, to a therapeutic pad designed to supplement the supporting action of the backs of seats or chairs and the like by providing positive cushioned support to the user's full back, yet allowing free movement of the shoulder blades and arms, and turning of the upper torso, during employment. This invention has particular application to vehicle seats and to the prevention and the easing of neuromuscular fatigue and pain, regardless of the pitch or angle of the chair or seat to which such support is supplied, during extended periods of use.
It is well known, especially when traveling for example by automobile, that fatigue can occur due to lack of anatomically correct support to the back of the person seated, especially when the person remains seated for prolonged periods of time. The general tendency at such a time is for the body to sag or to be otherwise positioned in such a manner as to cause discomfort and even pain due to the resultant neuromuscular aggravation. Improper positioning can also result in the undesired tightening of muscles, the partial functional impairment of blood circulation and/or of the internal organs, and hampered breathing. All or some of said physical effects can concomitantly contribute to mental fatigue and thereby increase hazard to vehicle driver and passengers.